The Anatomy of a Closet
by Aizana
Summary: Its amazing how the stuff in your closet actually awakens your memories and feelings you had kept in your heart for a long, long time. GiroNatsu One-shot


Hey guys! Hahaha, Im sorry Im not actually updating for my current fanfic but this just came to me from out of the blue! Don't worry guys, I will update my fanfic but please just wait for now because I am currently having a Writers Block _.

This fanfic is inspired by a fanfic that I've just recently read but it isn't entirely gotten from the fanfiction itself. Just one part is inspired by it =).

I do not own Keroro Gunso. Mine Yoshizaki does =).

**The Anatomy of a Closet**

"Uh, this is so stupid!" I growled, infuriated with doing the chores.

"Stupid Fuyuki forgetting that it's his turn today, Stupid mom for letting him get away with it, stupid—"

Glint, glint.

"Huh?" I said, curious at the glinting object.

I grabbed a hold of the glinting thing and brought it outside.

"*chuckle*"

How nostalgic.

It was a picture of me and Giroro in the dance in Kissou Academy. That day, when nobody else bothered to dance with me, only he came and took my hands and said those 3 magical words I've been waiting to here all night long.

"_Shall we dance?"_

"(Sigh)"

Its also been 3 years since the stupid frog's platoon left the Planet Earth and since then, Mutsumi has been there to be with me and comfort me.

After all, I always did thought that I was to blame for their leave from this planet.

"_I-Im sorry Giroro. As much as I'd want it to be that way, I-I cant." I said to Giroro._

"_I… I see. Im sorry to have bothered you then Natsumi." He said, slightly stuttering as he said that._

"_B-But, Giroro! We can still be f---"_

"_Enough Natsumi. I understand perfectly well. I am but a mere invader who is bent on conquering this planet of yours. I am but a mere enemy to you. An antagonist and a villain. I will take my leave now." He said and left before I could even say a word of protest to his speech._

_Despite how straight his face was, I could easily tell that a tear has escaped from his calm yet tear-stricken eyes._

He just couldn't understand it and let me finish what I had to say.

Its not that I didn't have any feelings as pure as his in return. It was just that, Mutsumi has already accepted my feelings and taken me as his back then.

Giroro… I wonder what he's doing right now?

(Planet Keron)

"Your next assignment will be in Planet Yokoshima. Do not fail me Keroro!" The Admiral said.

"Yes sir!" Keroro saluted.

Our last mission in Pekopon ended in utter failure. To redeem ourselves, we were now asked to invade, yet another planet.

"Alright! We meet back here in one hour then, de arimasu!" Keroro

announced.

"Right!"

(House)

This was going to be a very long mission.

I raided my closet to find some of the things that I could be needing for our mission. After all, Failure now was definitely not an option.

A bazooka? Yes. A tent? Yes. A space pistol? Definitely. A--.

"_Giroro! Thank you again for accompanying me to the dance!"_

Memories fumbled back to me as I saw the picture of me and Natsumi.

'She must have thought that we left because of her.' I thought to myself.

"_Keroro Platoon! Head back right now to Planet Keron immediately! This is an abort mission assignment! Abort Mission right away!!!"_

Its ironic how a twist of events can result to be such an abrupt escape from my rejected feelings of despair from my confession to Natsumi Hinata.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

Tsk. Is it time already?

I looked back at the picture with me as the man and as her as my lady.

I never really wanted it to be so obvious even up until now and especially to her.

I touched the photo frame again, with my hands gliding to her side of the picture.

"_Natsumi… I still love you. Will always and always do…"_

I put back the picture inside my unsorted closet of things and stuff.

Its amazing how the contents of a mere simple closet hold so much overwhelming and unforgotten feelings and memories.

Natsumi… I wonder what she's up to right now?

**The End**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a short fic _ I hope you guys liked it. This was just inspired while I was cleaning up my own closet =D. I really hope that you liked it guys! Please review if you did. ^_^.

Oh! And by the way, Merry Christmas to all of you guys!! I hope that the baby Jesus will stay with you always!! _


End file.
